


Roadside Assistance

by Stupendous (Stujet9rainshine)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nines Helps Gavin Out, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Trans Gavin Reed, Urination, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stupendous
Summary: Gavin's held it too long, but he and Nines on their way to vacation and have been driving for hours. It's not his fault that there's not any rest stops and gas stations for miles upon miles when driving through the deserts of the Western US.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Roadside Assistance

"I gotta piss," Gavin complained from his spot in the passenger seat. He wiggled a bit as he glanced to where Nines was driving. 

Nines raised an eyebrow and gestured vaguely towards the desert stretching for miles around them. "There will not be another gas station or rest area for 79 miles."

Gavin groaned, "that doesn't change that I have to piss. How many minutes would that be?" He squirmed a bit more. He'd known he'd already waited too long, but they were in the middle of the desert already and there hadn't been a place to stop in a while.

"With our current speed and sheer lack of traffic, it would be just over an hour," Nines drew out slowly, glancing at his love. 

Gavin let out a drawn-out groan, "I definitely can't hold it that long."

Nines nodded and looked over and ran a scan of Gavin. His scan indicated that Gavin was correct. He would only be able to last around another 35 minutes until his bladder failed. Even less if he drank any of his soda sitting in the console. Which Nines was sure he would because he took a drink out of boredom every five or so minutes. Realistically, it would be around the 25-minute mark. "Yes, we should just pull off the road then."

Gavin snorted and flushed, "Oh, fuck no." He looked out the window towards the still speeding by, "I'm sure I won't be able to and what if someone  _ sees _ me?" 

Nines glanced at his still squirming human, "it is unlikely, based on the current traffic conditions, we could only cross paths with another vehicle on average every 22 minutes. You'll be fine and even if someone drives by, there is under a 10% chance they will see anything regardless."

Gavin chewed his lip, "Does your fancy calculations consider that I can't just whip it out?"

Nines raised an eyebrow, "of course. That's a major factor, you act as if I'm not  _ very _ familiar with what's between your legs."

Gavin sputtered and flushed that pretty shade of red Nines knew so well. "Well… that's not what I was implying. I'm just not sure I could... manage… out here." Though he didn't stop the mild rocking of his hips. 

Nines sighed, "I think I'm going to pull off anyway. It's not good for you to hold this long."

Then before Gavin could say another word Nines flipped on the turning signal and started to move over into the shoulder. The sand under the tires crunched as the wheels slowed down and Nines put the car in park, leaving it running for the AC.

Gavin blinked owlishly, "Ni…"

Nines checked the rearview mirror, still seeing just an empty dusty highway. Then back to his Gavin once again. "I'll stay here, you'll be fine." He gave a reassuring smile.

Gavin sighed and waited just a few moments before he finally grabbed the door handle and cracked open the passenger door. He sighed as the heat immediately hit him. He shivered and felt himself clench involuntarily. He glanced back at Nines, who was currently just leaning back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 

Gavin finally decided to slowly climb out of the car. Yeah, no matter what he was going to have to make this work because he wasn't going to be able to climb back into the car without leaking. This was one of those times he really wished he made better past decisions. 

Gavin moved to the side where he would be the most hidden, leaving the car door open for extra cover. He reached down to undo his pants and his hands shook. The nerves were a bit much. Worse because he knew he didn't have a choice at this point but he still dreaded this.

He didn't move for another minute or so, all he'd managed to do was undo his fly. He knew logistically he had to pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles and squat but he was going to have to build up the nerve. 

He still didn't move much more than that, despite the fact he was sweating with the effort of holding it. He wouldn't even have to try at this point. 

"Gavin?" Came Nines' concerned voice, "are you okay, love?"

Gavin swallowed, "I have no fucking idea." He meant for it to have any bite, but it just came out pathetic and pinched.

Gavin then heard Nines moving in the vehicle and he refused to look up as he heard Nines shiny shoes hit the desert sand with a distinct crunch.

"You want my help, baby?" Nines offered but didn't make a move beyond where he stood outside of the vehicle, still respecting Gavin's boundaries. 

Gavin didn't look up, his face flushing at the implications. "What would you even do, Tin Can?" His voice lacked any bite but instead had pitched a bit lower.

Nines chuckled softly, the sound warm. "There are a lot of ways I could make you piss yourself, Detective."

Gavin's knees shook as a wave of heat crashed through his entire body. It even caused him to feel a wetness between his legs that had nothing to do with dire straits. All he managed was a soft, "fuck."

Nines waited a moment but still didn't move. "Gav?" he said slowly.

"What are you waiting for? Permission?" Gavin bit out, sounding rough and breathless.

"Consent, yes," Nines said easily. "This is not something I would do without your verbal permission."

Gavin's face flushed further, his ears were definitely also feeling warm. He loved Nines so much for the careful attention and good etiquette, but it also meant he had to admit that he really fucking wanted this out loud. He groaned, and he was continuing to become more aware of his bladder. 

He took a deep breath, "make me piss myself." It was barely above a whisper, but he had said it.

Immediately there was the sound of the sand crunching once again, "anything for you, love." Was all the warning Gavin received before Nines' hands pushed him back into the side of the car by his shoulders. 

Gavin let out a groan and the surprise definitely didn't help. He finally looked to see Nines' face. To Gavin's surprise, it was a dark blue and his artificial pupils were blown wide. Gavin knew for a fact that Nines was very much into this and that made Gavin's mouth water. 

Nines' hand travelled down Gavin's body and went to his already undone fly and slid into the underwear and pulled them down to his mid-thighs. 

Gavin let out a tiny yelp as Nines slid his hand between his legs.

Nines groaned in approval, "you're already soaked and we haven't even got you to make a mess yet." 

Gavin nodded. "Into this," is all he managed.

"I can tell," Nines licked his lips, "I am too." Then he didn't hesitate anymore as his other hand slid to Gavin's lower belly, just above where his other worst was resting. Then with a small wicked smile, he pressed in lightly against Gavin's bloated bladder.

Gavin's eyes slipped closed and his mouth went slack around an obscene moan. He hadn't expected the pressure and it sent tingles across his body all the way out to his fingers and toes. His cunt clenched and spasmed around Nines proding fingers. 

Nines chuckled darkly, "you're resisting too much, baby boy." He leaned forward and towered over Gavin before he leaned in and nibbled at his lover's ear, "you have to relax."

Gavin shuddered and did his best to obey, letting his shoulders slump and his body lean a bit more into Nines'. 

"There you go," Nines praised as he ramped up his efforts. His fingers inside Gavin quickly found his sweet spot and pressed and rubbed against it relentlessly.

Gavin started squirming and his brain was telling him to get away from the overstimulation, but his body was fucking loving it. Even if he knew the alarm bells were screaming at hint hay he was going to piss himself if this kept up, but for once he could admit that was the goal. Such a filthy part of him was marvelling in this attention. The sheer idea of making such a fucking slutty and irresponsible mess of himself only heightened the overwhelming sensations. He could easily admit to himself that he'd thought about this kind of thing before. 

Gavin felt his muscles clench heavily with one especially skill move of Nines' fingers combined with a press to his bladder. He knew he couldn't hold it or fight it any longer. He let out a noise between a moan and sob.

"That's it Gav, let go," Nines praised with a shaky voice, sounding almost completely wrecked.

Gavin managed to sigh out as he finally felt the tension leave his body in a hot trail. His eyes rolled back in the overwhelming pleasure of releasing in a way he hadn't before. 

Nines groaned into Gavin's ear as his hand never stilled, the hand that was previously pressing brutally against Gavin's bladder slid down to but at his swollen t dick. 

Gavin pleasure crested again as an orgasm finally slammed into him as well. A much more familiar pleasure and relief washing over him. He even felt his vision swim a bit as he rode out the waves.

Gavin was barely coherent as he slowly came back down feeling empty and relieved. His body went mostly limp as he practically fell into Nines waiting arms.

"Fuck, you look so good like this," Nines whispered as he pulled back enough to look into Gavin's eyes. 

Gavin just managed a soft giggle, still high on his post-orgasmic state. 

Nines smiled as he shook his head fondly, "but as much as I'd want to look at you completely debauched like this for much, much longer. We must get you cleaned up and get back on the road."

"Okay," Gavin smiled, "that was wonderful."

"Agreed," Nines mused as he moved back to stand up fully. "I'm just going to grab a towel from the back."

Gavin flushed as he noticed his straining erection and small wet stain just above his knee. Nines was looking at his own version of debauched and Gavin's hole gave a valiant twitch at the sight. He nodded, "you do that big boy."

Nines shivered at the pet name, one that Gavin's knew got to him. Then he opened the passenger door and quickly found the towel and shut the door again. "I'm going to clean you up now, love."

Gavin just hummed as Nines made quick work of wiping him down and checking that he was okay. He even went as far as putting his clothes back in proper order. Amazingly, nines had kept Gavin from getting any piss on his pants and underwear. Though his advanced sensors probably had something to do with that. Such wonderful uses for the greatest price of human technology. 

"There we go," Nines mused as he wrapped the towel up and opened the door and quickly tied it inside of a plastic bag. Grabbing some hand sanitizer and quickly cleaning his hands.

He ran a hand through his hair and just like that, other than the incriminating wet spot on his knee, he looked as prim and proper as usual. "Ready to get back on the road?"

Gavin blinked, "but what about you?"

Nines chuckled, "oh, don't worry I'm gonna fuck you into the hotel mattress when we get there in around five hours."

Gavin flushed and finally stood up fully. He stretched and hummed at how fucking lose and free he felt. "Well, we better get going, shall we."

"Absolutely," Nines purred as he started walking to his side of the car. "We can't get there fast enough."

Gavin took the two wobbly steps to his seat and climbed in, "likewise, Tin Can."


End file.
